Blood, Sweat and Tears
Blood, Sweat and Tears is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 19th case of the game. It is the first case set in South Asia. Plot During opening sequence of South Asia, a young American woman named Jessica (portrayed by Lily Rabe) is violently sexual assaulted by The Lust's two cult followers. Then after raped and leaving on her verge to death, the Silence Slayer grabbed her by and Jessica screams in horror as it stabbed her to death. After that, The Lust's two followers were escaped to unknown whereabouts and Jessica's dead body was burned into crisp. Two days after a major earthquake struck New Delhi, relief operations were still ongoing in Central Secretariat, where the satellite was located. Kevin and the player went there to assist the relief team, but instead started a murder investigation when they found Doctor Denis Savage with his throat slashed. The five people were labelled as suspects: Rahul Chandola (retired construction worker), Ramesh Bhandari (co-worker), Sharmila Biswas (local woman), Millie Harrison (geologist), and Troy Savage (victim's brother). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player goes to the disaster area and found the burned corpse of a young woman. They took the identity card and find that woman was actually Jessica Curtis, the rescue worker who kidnapped, raped and killed by The Lust's cult followers before they were attacked by Silence Slayer. Then, the killer whispers "Scream, then you die...", but Kevin shoots at him before player throw the rock on the killer and run away. Mid-investigation, an aftershock hit, nearly burying American geologist Millie Harrison under a pile of debris. Later, Darko fixed the Indian police station's electrical wiring after a blackout hit. The team then found enough evidence to arrest construction co-worker Ramesh Bhandari for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Ramesh said that Dr Savage had given him HIV by running his blood tests with an infected needle. When he had confronted him, he denied the accusations but later offered him free treatment. Denis also told Ramesh's wife about his disease, which led to the divorce. Wanting a revenge for ruining his life and family, Ramesh went to Denis after the earthquake and slashed his throat, hoping that the body would get lost in the rubble. Judge Palamo sentenced Ramesh to 10 years in prison with 5 years chance of parole. During Devil's Advocate (1/6), Anabel and the player helped Millie forward her concerns regarding the earthquake-proofing of the Financial Center to the Crisis Center with the help of Rahul Chandola and Troy Savage. Meanwhile, Shaheen Chandpuri and the player found medicine in Dr Savage's office, which they sent to Barry for Rosamund's treatment for the head wound she got during the aftershock. Afterwards, Chief Fowler told the team to go on high alert for criminal activity during the aftermath of the disaster. Anabel agreed for that and takes Maggie with her to Bollywood in Mumbai to watch the upcoming horror film. Summary Victim *'Denis Savage' Murder Weapon *'Talwar' Killer *'Ramesh Bhandari' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect knows the Mahabharata. *The suspect eats chapatis. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect knows the Mahabharata. *The suspect eats chapatis. *The suspect wears prayer beads. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect knows the Mahabharata. *The suspect wears prayer beads. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect knows the Mahabharata. *The suspect eats chapatis. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect wears prayer beads. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer knows the Mahabharata. *The killer eats chapatis. *The killer wears prayer beads. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil's Advocate (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in South Asia Category:Copyrighted Images